


I Want You To Smile

by Arya_Nyx



Series: Musical Fanfiction [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Nyx/pseuds/Arya_Nyx
Summary: Lucy notices how sad Natsu has been lately and takes a shot at cheering him up, discovering some feelings in the process.This one is based on the song Intro (To You) by D-Lite from Big Bang.





	I Want You To Smile

“What about Natsu?”  
Lucy gaped at the small, blue-haired girl next to her like she had spontaneously grown a second head, “No! Seriously? Natsu?” The dragon slayer was too crazy for her. She wanted to settle down someday, to have a family and give her children the peaceful and loving childhood that she had never gotten. Of course that would never work with Natsu. all he wanted was adventure and more reasons to fight with Gray on a daily basis.  
Levy looked up from her book dubiously, “why not? You both get along just fine. If you want to date someone, I think Natsu is your best option. He looks out for you as if you’re dating already.”  
Lucy’s face heated, “how could I date Natsu? He would probably accidentally burn the house down!” She looked around the guild hall expecting to find Natsu and Gray facing off somewhere, Erza ready to step in, but the guild had been unusually quiet that morning. Natsu was sitting on the far side of the room, talking quietly with Happy and pushing food around a plate with his fork.  
“He looks sad,” Levy said, following Lucy’s line of sight, “you should see if he wants to go out somewhere. Try to cheer him up!”  
“He does look sad, he has for a few days now, actually.”  
“It’s the anniversary today.”  
Both Lucy and Levy swivelled their heads to look at Cana, who was sitting on the tabletop next to a mostly empty barrel of alcohol. “Anniversary?” Lucy asked.  
Cana nodded, filling another tankard with the remains of the barrel next to her, “of the day his dragon dad disappeared, oh, what was his name?”  
“Igneel,” Lucy replied quickly. She had heard Natsu mention his surrogate father many times, but had never seen him look as sad as he did now.  
“Oh yeah,” Levy nodded as well, “I remember now. He get like this for a few days around this time every year. He won’t even pick fights with Gray or challenge Erza.”  
Lucy watched as Natsu sighed and Happy spoke animatedly as if trying to get his pink-haired friend to laugh, “maybe I can try to help him cheer up.” She stood, ignoring the quiet praise from Levy and loud jeers from Cana as she crossed the hall to sit down by her depressed friend.  
Natsu looked up as she approached, and watched as she sat down across from him, “hi Lucy.”  
“Hi Natsu,” she wasn’t sure what to do next, so she turned to the blue cat perched on the edge of the table and smiled brightly, “hello Happy!”  
“Lucy! Natsu won’t go fishing with me! He always catches big fish for us and I want to eat fish!”  
“What if we all go together?” She shifted her gaze back to Natsu, who was still pushing food around his plate with his fork, “how does that sound, Natsu?”  
He sighed again, “whatever you want, Lucy.”  
She nodded, “then meet me back here in half an hour and we can all go fishing together!” She jumped up, walking back to Levy and Cana to say goodbye and going home to get ready.

 

When she met him, Lucy never expected to see Natsu as anything but a crazy, fire-eating friend, but she would be lying if she said she hadn’t wondered what it would be like to have him as a boyfriend. She tried to distract herself from the thought of Natsu holding her hand and smiling at her everyday. She brushed her hair and stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror, “I want to tell him that I want him to smile, but would I be too obvious that way?” Only silence responded, and she sighed, setting her hairbrush down and leaving in the direction of the guild.  
Natsu was waiting at the front door when she got there, gripping the end of his scarf tightly in one hand and conversing with Happy. He looked a little better than he had before; maybe giving him something to do was a good idea. Happy waved and sprouted wings as she neared, flying circles around she and Natsu all the way to the riverbank.  
The fishing was good, and even in his state, Natsu was able to catch multiple, large fish. As Happy munched on the catch, Lucy sat by Natsu, looking out across the water, “it’s okay to miss him, you know.” Natsu looked surprised and Lucy continued, “I’m sure that wherever Igneel is, he is thinking of you too.”  
“I just wish I could find him, you know? I wish I could spend some time with him.” Natsu looked at Lucy, and she could see the pain in his eyes.  
“I know, and I know that he wants to spend time with you too. I’m sure that he would want to see you smile as much as I do right now.” Lucy felt her face flush red as she waited for Natsu’s reaction to her statement.  
Natsu stared at her for a moment, then smiled a wide, and genuine smile, “Thanks Lucy, you’re probably right.” Lucy smiled back, her heart racing, and turned at watch the fish jumping in the river ahead. 

 

They sat like that until it was dark outside and Happy began to complain about being bored. As they walked back to the guild, Natsu slipped his hand around Lucy’s and she knew she had done the right thing in trying to cheer him up. Of course she hadn’t made him miss Igneel any less, but she thought that, just maybe, she had given him something else to focus on.


End file.
